Pit Stop
by ThisIsAllIWrite
Summary: While exploring a seemingly abandoned building on the surface, Kamina finds something interesting, and decides to take it for a spin. Kamina/Viral, M.


A/N: Another one written for the kink meme. Enjoy!

Warnings: Sexual content

V V V V V V V V V

The idea that everyone in the group was seeing the exact same mirage ahead of them was very strange. Surely there couldn't be a restaurant in the middle of the desert?

"Guys, I think this might be the real deal. As weird as that sounds." Every last one of them was left scratching their heads as the distance closed.

And it was, indeed, really there.

The walls were made of baked clay, and the windows had shining paned glass. At first, Kamina and Kittan had headed the exploration around what seemed to be a small lobby and counter, but pretty soon everyone was wandering in behind them. It seemed safe enough, with no beastmen popping out.

Simon had already shimmied behind the registers, and was nosing through cabinets. "I wonder if there is any food left out here?"

"Probably not. Looks abandoned." Kamina sighed. He wasn't the only one who was starving.

Although a curious find, the venture was a waste. It didn't take long for everyone to start filing back out the door, ready to continue on.

"Wait, Kittan," Kamina grabbed the guy by his shirt collar, pulling him back, "Come with me. I want to check out the back of this place. Just in case, you know?"

The man had no objections, and they both trudged to the back of the lobby, carefully opening the one swing-door that stood there.

In front of them were three doors: 'Males', 'Females', and 'Employees'. Easy. Kamina pushed Kittan towards 'Employees'. "I'll check the can, you see if there's anyone or anything hiding in there. If I find anything, I'll yell."

They went their separate ways.

The first one the blue-haired man checked was 'Males'. It seemed quiet enough, but he wanted to look inside the stalls just in case. The place was spotless, except for a little crude graffiti on the flimsy doors. In the last stall, however, he found something a little more interesting.

Someone had drilled a hole in the wall.

It was probably a little larger than two inches in diameter, and didn't seem to serve any purpose. He bent down on one knee and tried to peer inside, but could only see blackness. Perhaps it was a vent-hole, though they could have at least put some cover on it.

He was about to turn back around when he noticed some words scrawled a few tiles above it: "Good Times for Fives".

_Oh_.

Kamina grinned. So beastmen had figured out bathroom love-holes as well? Humored, he knocked on the wall.

He was very surprised to hear a timid knock in return.

"Hm." He entertained a thought.

Well, what the hell? It'd been a long time since he'd had a 'good time', so to speak. Why not indulge?

He dug around in his pocket, and slipped a few crinkled paper notes through the gap.

There were two hard knocks in response. They had a deal.

Working his zipper down, Kamina shoved one last thought of caution out of his head and pushed himself through to the other side.

Without a pause, fingers lightly caressed his limp cock, and then came the slick warmth of a tongue as they pulled him into their mouth. Kamina shuddered, leaning against the cool tile. He'd only done this once before, but in contrast to last time, it seemed that this person knew what they were doing. The tip of the tongue was poking him in all the right places, and would stop to dance around the head of his quickly-hardening length every few moments.

Kamina's toes curled, and he rocked himself against the wall. The lips around him tightened, pulling back and pushing fourth in a slow, sloppy rhythm. He was pulled deeper, and had to bite his lip to keep down a throaty moan. Yes, this was so very worth the stop.

In the middle of another roll of his hips, a strange and intense sensation shot through his groin and bolted up his spine. While he hadn't had his dick in many mouths before, this was definitely the first one that _purred_. Groaning deeply, he braced himself against the wall, thrusting with vigor.

Suddenly, there was a pause in the stranger's movements, and then he felt a hot tightness curl around a good quarter of his length, clenching in rolling spasms.

Oh god, they were _deep throating _him.

Kamina closed his eyes, gasping raggedly, and shot a hand down to play with his balls. This was utter bliss. Every little vibration of the person's throat intensified the coiling in his stomach, and by the gods those swallowing motions were going to make him see stars.

He came with a shout, his legs nearly giving out from under him.

The stranger didn't stick around for a moment more than they were required, and pulled away from his dribbling erection, sputtering.

Loud footsteps echoed from the outside hall, and the bathroom door swung open. Kittan flew in, full of panic. Kamina had the reflexes of a cat, slamming the stall door closed before the guy had made it to the back.

"Get lost. I'll be out in a sec."

"I.. thought.. y-you.." he mumbled out between hard breaths.

"Didn't you hear me? A little privacy, please."

Kittan took a moment to get his breath back, staring at the closed door with a scowl. Why the hell did Kamina have to scare him to death?

He left, ready to move on. Not too long after him, Kamina finished cleaning up and followed suit. They had places to go, after all.

Behind the wall, Viral coughed and spit, trying to get the viscous fluid out of his mouth. It was so nice of everyone on his scouting team to run and hide the second they saw the humans coming and leave him stuck in that damned locked room.

There was snickering coming from the door behind him. So helpful. Well, sucking off a human wasn't nearly as bad as having to do the same to them- a task that he had been forced to do all fucking day long, ever since they found the damned place.

At least the hairless guy had paid.


End file.
